Rainy Days
by Raloire
Summary: A series of drabbles that explore the many possibilities for pairings and AUs. Featuring Persona 4. Latest Drabble - Blue Umbrella
1. Elements

**Elements**

They're both in their elements inside the TV-World. Adachi manipulates the world with ease, creating a maze designed to separate the group one by one. Whilst Souji summons the exact persona needed and fights with his katana like a true warrior all the way to the maze's core.

The two are face to face when they forget them completely, Souji drops his katana and charges at him with his fist aimed at the murderer's jaw and Adachi allows the world to work on its own as they throw punches and taunts and confessions. Until they're both on the floor with their fingers wrapped around each other's throats and making offers, bargains.

"Just give up, come back."

"Let your friends die, or better yet, kill them and come rule over the new world like a God."


	2. A Kiss

**A Kiss**

In hindsight it really was a terrible place to confess her feelings. Chie and her had been walking home in the rain under her red umbrella when the thought of telling Chie how she felt one day crossed her mind and was subsequently blurted out of her mouth by accident.

The two girls froze in the middle of the street and oh god what if Chie rejects her and runs off, what if she's just ruined the best friendship she's ever had?

But the girl in the green and yellow jacket grins brightly, "That's great!", before placing her hands on her shoulders and kissing her.

And the kiss is almost completely perfect if it weren't for the fact that Yukiko couldn't really hold her too because of the umbrella.

They hold hands all the way back to her place.


	3. Shadow Boxing

**Shadow Boxing**

Souji stands in an empty room facing a mirror and in the reflection he sees three boys that are and are not himself.

The boy in the middle has a vacant expression and eyes that give away nothing at all, though Souji suspects that he is as empty as the room behind him and briefly wonders if he'd even realise if he'd eaten Nanako's science project if it were ever misfortunately placed in the fridge.

Not that he'd ever do that, ever.

Souji dubs the yellow-eyed boy Emptiness.

On Emptiness' right is a boy with an agonised expression tearing at his features and Souji can almost feel his rage and sorrow radiating off of him. The boy is hissing a dozen questions all at once and he can barely make out a word. _He hates it here, why, isn't he good enough, why, don't care, I don't care, why should I deal with their problems, I don't care, why, why Nanako, no, why, why?'_

Souji dubs the yellow-eyed boy who never stops asking questions, Despair.

The final one beams and they carry on air of cheerful confidence. He talks about justice and tells him to keep pushing forwards, Nanako will be fine, you'll catch the killer, believe in yourself, you can do it.

Souji dubs this yellow-eyed boy Hope.

But something about the three disgust him slightly, he knows better but _they _are nothing like him.

He punches the mirror and as it smashes into bits and he welcomes the fight between himself and the three who are and are not him.


	4. Misfortune

**Misfortune**

Adachi guides his boss back home through the fog one night when he's too drunk to tell the difference his left and right foot, just like 'the good old days'.

The whole time Dojima wails and curses his misfortune, wondering why he deserves any of it.

_Oh why did my wife have to die? Why can't I catch the culprit Why was Nanako kidnapped? After all we'd fixed. Why did the killer have to pick Souji next?_

When they arrive to the Dojima household and the drunk shakily unlocks the front door he turns back to him and asks, "What if it's because of me? Am I bad luck?" with a horrified look on his face.

Adachi can't help but smile and say, "Maybe you are."


	5. Last Hope

**Last Hope**

Humanities last hope has just burned away with the threat letter, thanks to the lighter in Souji's hand.

Hope itself has destroyed the truth and doomed Inaba to drown in the fog, a fog that will spread and spread until the whole world is engulfed.

The world's ending and the two fools are the only ones who will ever know why and that's hilarious.


	6. Blunder

**Blunder**

Yosuke realises his mistake the second the words come out of his mouth.

It really doesn't matter how he made the mistake but he's pretty sure the gut-twisting horror is going to stay with him for the rest of his life.

His blood's rushing to his face already as he tries to make a recovery but ends up saying all the wrong things at once, _"It's no big deal!, Just a small one!, I'll get over it!", _before he gulps and makes a hasty escape.

What the hell was he thinking confessing his crush on Souji to the guy's girlfriend?


	7. Illusion

**Illusion**

The Investigation Team is separated far too easily when they're in the TV-World, searching for Adachi.

First they lost Teddie and Rise and familiar buildings crumbled, blocking their path back to the exit, ruining any chance of re-grouping.

Then Yosuke, who gave a rushed apology before bolting off into the direction of Saki Konishi's screaming, _he just had to check, he'd be right back, he had to know, he had to save her._

Shortly afterwards the ruined town started collapsing in on itself, separating the rest of them.

Souji could hear the muffled cries of his friends, who were seemingly running in opposite directions calling out for their loved ones. Chie and Yukiko called out desperately searching for each other, while Kanji seemed to be frantically worrying over his mother as Naoto worried for her grandfather.

And he knew, _he knew, _it had to be an illusion, he should warn them. Tell them to stay alert for shadows and not to get distracted but, but he couldn't.

Souji was already running to the crying in the distance, _there was no way was there? Adachi couldn't possibly, no, no he had to see, he had to get there, _especially since Nanako's voice seemed to be more pained each time.


	8. Eyes

**Eyes**

When she sees her son again for the first time in over a year, he's changed and she regrets ever sending him to Inaba.

She hadn't heard of her niece's death until after the funeral and it was only _after _that that anyone bothered to tell her about the murders.

Both had taken a toll on Souji, her niece's death especially. His shoulders were constantly slumped, he rarely spoke and oh god his eyes were filled with so much despair.

Just what had she done to her son sending him to that cursed town?

* * *

Souji hadn't really changed since the last time she'd seen him, it was almost funny, as if no time had passed for him at all and they'd never gone abroad to work.

He'd always been like that though. He was a good boy, his grades were consistent and so was his health, even if he was a little quiet.

She'd asked him if he'd made any friends while he was in Inaba, her son had shrugged and said 'not really, I was too busy studying'.

Which was odd considering how often his phone had been ringing the first few months, to her relief though there was always one caller he'd answer without hesitation, the two must be close as Souji would always have to leave the room to have the conversation in private.

So a best friend or a girlfriend at the least.

Her son's eyes always seemed so empty and those phone calls were one of the two things that would stir anything within them; the other being Nanako's condition.

* * *

Her son changed so, very much in his time in Inaba.

He'd returned home looking slightly deflated but within minutes he seemed to light up as he told her about his time in the town.

Souji told her about the friends he'd made, the summer jobs and the clubs he'd been a part of.

He was on his phone a lot more these days, and they'd worried that it'd affected his grades, it did his grades had never been better, '100%'!

Her younger brother called her and filled her in on a lot of the details Souji had left out; the boy had gotten so modest, he'd saved his cousin's life and helped catch a murderer.

More importantly her son's eyes were filled with hope for the future, she knew he'd achieve great things.

She'd never been more proud of him.


	9. Neglect

**Neglect**

At first Souji felt disgusted by how much Dojima reminded him of his parents with his constant absence and how Nanako noticed every time but never thought it was strange.


	10. Blue Umbrella

**Blue Umbrella**

Kanji caved in and finally accepted Naoto's offer to share her umbrella.

His face felt hot and he knew he just had to blushing all the way to his ears at this rate but he couldn't help it! Isn't sharing an umbrella something couples do?

At least the Detective Prince was looking straight ahead so he hoped she couldn't see his blushing.

After all it wasn't like they were holding hands or anything.

Not that that would be a bad thing.


End file.
